Jack's memories
by Forbidden Darkness89
Summary: Man in Moon decides that the Guardian's should watch Jacks memories. How will they react when they discover Jack has a past with Pitch Black? Rated T because of scenes of physical abuse


_~~~~Memories~~~~_

Most of these memories I have made up, the Jack and Pitch having a past with each other is completely my own stuff. Jacks sister is called Emma in my story.

**Jacks Memories**

Three months had passed since the Guardians had defeated Pitch and Jack had been distant with the guardians. The only time he really saw them was during the monthly meetings, he had also been checking up on Pitch in the last three months- he knew why of course but the other guardians would never understand so he just told them that he was making sure Pitch didn't return to power again. Currently our favourite snow spirit was in Burgess by his lake talking with Jamie. "Bunny comes over more often than you Jack, why don't you visit as much?" Jamie asked sadness in his eyes, Jack sighed.

"I've just got alot to do, making snow around the world, checking up on Pitch and annoying the kangaroo anyway possible takes alot of work" Jack replied, Jamie giggled at the last statement.

"Aren't they the northern lights?" Jamie asked pointing up to the greenish lights in the sky.

With a sigh Jack said "yeah, North is calling a meeting. Strange though, we've already had one this month"

"You'll come back later right?" Jamie asked as Jack stood up.

"Of course!" Jack smiled and flew off towards the North Pole.

Jack like always was last to arrive at the Pole. The first thing he noticed was four thoughtful faces and one moon shining brightly. "Ah, Jack! You have arrived!" North said enthusiastically.

"What is this about North?" Jack asked.

"well- you see-" North got cut off.

"We've noticed you have become distant Frostbite, especially since we defeated Pitch. Manny has decided that we look at your past before and after you became Jack Frost" Bunnymund said.

Jack was shocked to say the least, they can't watch his memories! "What?! NO! You are not watching MY memories it is invading my privacy!" Jack shouted.

"Ah Jack, see reason lad. We don't know you at all, memories could help no?" North said his Russian accent thick. Before Jack could answer there was a bright flash and they got taken into a memory.

"Where are we?" North asked as they appeared in an old wooden house.

"1650 in Burgess, I'm 5 years old" Jack replied gloomily.

~~~~~ _The door opened and a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes with a mischievous glint ran past them and up the stairs._ Jack followed his past self and the guardians followed him. _They reached a bedroom where a man, woman and a tiny baby where inside. "Jack there you are! We were beginning to think you weren't coming" the man said heartily._

"Naw you where so cute!" Tooth cooed. Jack just rolled his eyes and focused on the baby.

_"__Is it a boy or a girl?" Jack asked his mother excitedly. _

_"__A girl, how about you name her?" his mother replied._

_ "__Really?!" Jack asked wide-eyed. His mother just nodded._

_He thought hard then said "Emma, her name is Emma" ~~~~~_

The memory faded "aw that was adorable" Tooth said.

"Yeah well don't get used to it" Jack muttered, Sandy formed a question mark out of his dream sand. Jack didn't answer as the next memory came into view.

"I'm seven in this one" Jack sighed.

_~~~~ Jack was running away from two boys covered in gunk "JACKSON OVERLAND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" one boy shouted._

_Jack just laughed and ran into the Burgess forest _"still a menace back then frostbite?" Bunny asked, Jack smirked.

_Jack took a sharp right and ended by the unfrozen lake, with no where left to go Jack had an idea. He waded into the lake as he heard footsteps near he took a deep breath and went under. 10 seconds... 20... 30 Jack wasn't sure how much longer he could go on for, finally the boys left and Jack emerged gasping in air _"that vas close vone" North said.

_When Jack had enough air he came out of the lake and headed home. ~~~~~~~~~~_

That memory too faded and the next one came up too quickly to give them time to talk about what they saw.

_~~~~ Seven year old Jack was crying, little Emma was in her mother's arms- her mother was also crying. "Daddy why do you have to leave? I'll be lonely" Jack sobbed, Jacks dad knelt down to his level._

_"__We need more money Jackson, you'll understand one day. Besides you have mummy and Emma to play with" he said._

_ "__But they're not the same, why now? There is a war on you could get killed!" Jack cried. _

_Jacks dad pulled Jack into a hug and whispered into his ear "I'll be fine, keep the fun going without me" before standing up again. _

_He pulled Emma from his wife's arms and gave her a long hug and sitting her on the sofa. He then went to his wife and hugged her too "look after them" he said quietly before pulling away. _

_He picked up his bag and went to the front door "DADDY!" Jack cried._

_ "__I love you all" Jacks dad said before walking out of the door. _

_Jack looked longingly at the door until his mother told him to go up to bed._ The guardians followed Jack up the stairs and into Jackson's room; they watched as he climbed into bed and fell asleep. Suddenly Pitch walked into the scene, Jack cursed silently as the other four Guardians got into a fighting stance "it's a memory idiots" Jack pointed out, they immediately stopped albeit embarrassedly.

"You have history with Pitch?" North asked as Pitch approached the bed.

Jack shrugged "a bit" he replied.

_Pitch leaned over Jack "such deep fears" he muttered; Pitch created a nightmare and sent it towards Jack. _

_When Jack began to toss and turn in his sleep Pitch turned around satisfied and was about to leave when he heard a voice say "who are you?" _

_Pitch turned around and grinned at the small child who saw him "I am Pitch Black, the Nightmare king" Pitch said. _

_"__Ohh okay then, goodnight Pitch" Jack said before lying back down again and going back to sleep. Pitch was shocked; no child has ever been that accepting of him but then again no child has been awake around him in a long, long time._

_Pitch shook himself out of it and left vowing to himself to meet this child again. ~~~~~~~~~~~_

The memory ended and the four original Guardians where also shocked "you accepted Pitch?" Bunny asked.

"I was seven!" Jack defended. They shook themselves out of their shocked state as the next memory appeared. The Guardians where still inside the house but only the mother was there and she was crying, holding a letter to her chest.

"I am 8 here" Jack said quietly.

_~~~~~~ Jack ran in with Emma in his arms giggling, the eight year old put his sister down on the sofa as he noticed his mother crying. "Mum, what's wrong?" He asked as he cautiously approached her, he peeled the letter out of her hands and he became paler and paler as he read it. _

_Jack collapsed to the floor, tears rolling down his face. "Jack, Jack. What wrong?" Emma asked sliding off of the sofa and walking slowly over to her brother. _

_"__D-dad is d-d-dead" Jack managed to get out before bursting into another round of sobs, Emma began crying too- she knew what 'dead' meant. _

_"_You were so young" Tooth said sadly.

"I'm over it Tooth, don't fuss" Jack said.

_Jack stood up and went upstairs _"shall we follow?" North asked.

"NO!" Jack shouted "I mean no let's just stay here" he said quieter.

"What are you try'na hide frostbite?" Bunny asked suspiciously.

Jack knew that Pitch would be upstairs comforting his past self "nothing" Jack replied uncertainly.

Sandy began floating up the stairs, the other Guardians followed, with a sigh Jack reluctantly followed. He was so going to have a word with MiM.

The Guardian's reached Jack's room and what they saw shocked them "J-Jack is that Pitch, comforting you?" North asked in shock.

"That is why I didn't want you to come up here" Jack sighed.

_Pitch held Jack in a hug as Jack cried uncontrollably "it'll be alright Jack, everyone has to die eventually and one day you will be reunited" Pitch hushed._

_ "__Why did he have to leave me Pitch? Why?" Jack cried. _

_"__It's natural, I have lost my family at the hands of death too Jack. I had a daughter and a wife; they were so cruelly taken away from me that I allowed myself to become corrupted. Don't let that happen with you Jack. Remember what your father told you before he left?" Pitch asked._

Sandy and North where shocked to the very core, Pitch never talked about his past life! And here he was comforting a little boy and telling him about his past life! Had the whole world gone mad!? Jack smirked at all of the Guardian's shocked and surprised faces. _"Keep the fun going without me" Jack replied as he stopped his sobs. _

_"__Fulfil his wish Jack; do not mourn him for long. Life goes on after all" Pitch said._

_Jack pulled away from Pitch's hug "thank you Pitch" Jack half-smiled._

_ "__You're most welcome" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The memory faded and all four Guardians looked at Jack in shock "see only a little bit of history" Jack said.

"When did you become friends with Pitch?!" North asked shocked.

"After the first time we met he got curious and we started talking and we became friends of a sort. After I became a spirit and we met again for the first time he knew I didn't have my memories so acted like he didn't know me" Jack explained.

"And you have been checking up on him because of your history?" Tooth asked.

"Yes but also because I don't want him to return to power" Jack answered.

"You got him to share his past!" North said still shocked.

Sandy made a question mark as if asking how. "he liked me back then" Jack shrugged as the next memory came into view.

_~~~~~~~~~ "Do you Roger Navid Kovac take Fae Carla Overland to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Vicar asked. It was the wedding of Jack's mother and new step father; his mother didn't want to re-marry but had no choice. _

_Jack was standing unhappily next to his four year old sister to the side of the alter. "I do" Roger said, Jack glared at him._

"Why so unhappy frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"Roger wasn't the nicest of men" Jack replied.

_"__Do you Fae Carla Overland take Roger Navid Kovac to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the vicar asked. "I do" Fae answered but it sounded strained "then I now pronounce you husband and wife" the vicar finished. Everyone clapped except Jack who was holding Emma protectively and glaring at Roger. The newly married couple walked back down the aisle hand in hand with Jack and Emma following behind. _

"Jack why are you holding your sister like that?" Tooth asked him as he noticed that past Jack was now carrying Emma in a protective way.

"I was warning Roger to keep away from her, it worked for a while" Jack replied.

Once again Sandy created a question mark asking what he meant "you'll find out" Jack replied as the wedded couple made it outside and began celebrating. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The memory faded and they appeared back in the small wooden house, it stunk of alcohol and on the sofa Roger was sprawled about unconscious. Jack's mother was nowhere to be seen. "I am eleven and Emma is six" Jack commented sadly, he knew what this memory was about.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ The cabin door opened and slammed shut as a moody Jack came in, Emma ran down the stairs as quietly as possible "shh Roger is sleeping" she whispered. _

_Jack winced as he heard movement on the sofa and saw his sister's face pale, slowly Jack turned around and was face to face with his angry step-father. "You're late" Roger slurred._

_ "__S-sorry" Jack stuttered._

_ "__That ain't good 'nuth" Roger said. _

_He brought a fist back and swung down, Jack only just dodged it "Em go upstairs now!" Jack ordered dodging yet another punch. _

_Emma was too scared to move, Jack noticed this so tried reassuring her. Unfortunately whilst he was distracted Roger finally hit him, Jack fell to the floor; a bruise already starting to form on his face. _

The Guardian's winced as each punch and kick landed on Jack "I hate to say this but where is Pitch? Surely he would be able to sense the fear coming off of your sister and you" Bunny asked.

"I wasn't afraid Bunny and to answer your question Pitch was on the other side of the world at this point" Jack answered.

_Roger pulled back from the battered Jack and started advancing towards Emma, she began screaming in Fear. _"That must have been so scary for her, I've never given him a chance to get near her" Jack shuddered, the others looked at him in sympathy.

_Jack noticed what Roger was going to do so painfully pulled himself up "OI! Roger! Keep away from her!" Jack shouted leaning on the banister of the stairs for support._

"Jack you're in no way to fight!" Tooth cried.

"I couldn't just watch him hurt my sister Tooth" Jack said.

_Roger turned to Jack and laughed "'hose gunna stop meh, you?" Roger slurred. _

_Jack glared "I won't ever let you hurt Emma!" Jack said strongly. _

_Roger laughed again but turned back round to face Emma, he raised a fist and Emma screamed. Jack ran as fast as he could- considering that he was bruised everywhere it was pretty fast and he jumped up onto Rogers back clinging round his neck._

_Pulling his neck Jack managed to pull Roger away from Emma, she immediately jumped up and ran upstairs. Roger finally pulled Jack off of him and turned to face him, Jack gulped this was not going to be good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The memory faded and everyone looked at Jack "you where hurt badly but yet you still stood up to him to save your sister?" Tooth said admiring him.

"You got yourself more hurt in her place? Now I see why man in moon chose you" Bunny said.

"That's not where he turns me into a spirit" Jack said.

"It's not?" North asked.

The next memory came into view and this time they were in a forest, they could hear shouts. "I'm thirteen, Emma is eight" Jack said. The Guardians looked through the trees and saw Jack and Emma running hand in hand with their step dad a few feet behind them. Jack had a black eye.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Jack's breathing was ragged as he ran making sure Emma could keep up, he could feel the fear radiating off of Emma. Jack knew Pitch wouldn't help this time, Pitch had said he would be away for a few days. Jack had a good idea but knew only one of them would make it "Emma climb" Jack said as they approached a tree that looked easy enough for Emma to climb._

_ "__No I'm not leaving you!" Emma cried. Jack looked behind them and saw Roger approaching nearer, without a word he lifted Emma on to the first branch._

_ "__CLIMB!" he shouted. Emma looked at her brother scared for him, she knew he would get hurt because once again he was saving her. Emma began to climb and heard shouts from the bottom of the tree, she didn't stop climbing until she got half way up and sat on a large branch. _

_She winced as she heard the crack of a bone breaking and Jack's pain filled scream. _The four original Guardians where once again shocked at Jacks love for his sister. Sandy made an image of a girl and then a heart, North nodded in agreement "Sandy is right, you must've really loved her" North said to Jack.

"I did" he sighed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The memory faded and the next one started before they could speak. This time they were in Jack's room and Pitch was there with Jack whilst Jack tended to a large cut on the side of his left leg.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Jack" Pitch began; Jack glanced at Pitch to show him that he was listening as he continued to tend to his leg._

_ "__I was wondering if you wanted to leave this place, come and live with me. You wouldn't have to worry about your step-father anymore" Pitch suggested. _

_Jack looked up at Pitch in shock _The Guardians looked at Jack in worry "I didn't accept don't worry" Jack said, the Guardians sighed in relief.

_"__Pitch as much as I would love to, I can't leave Emma here with him" Jack said._

_ "__I understand Jack but you can't stay here you will die" Pitch said as Jack went back to his leg. _

_"__I know but if I die here then I'm going to make sure I take him with me" Jack said quietly._

"No thirteen year old should be that accepting of death" Bunny stated, Jack just shrugged.

"Pitch wanted you to live with him!" North said in shock.

"North we knew each other for six years at that point; I think he began caring about me. But he and I both understand now that we are enemies" Jack said.

"It can't be easy for you" Tooth whispered. Jack shook his head.

_"__You care about your sister too much, one day it will get you killed Jack" Pitch said. _

_"__if your daughter was in danger would you do anything to make sure she was safe?" Jack asked as he rolled down his trouser leg. _

_"__Of course" Pitch said. _

_"__I would do anything for my sister as long as she was safe" Jack explained. Pitch finally understood. ~~~~~~~_

The memory faded and all Guardians where quiet the four original ones couldn't believe that Pitch had a heart for Jack, it was just too much of a shock. The next memory appeared and they were outside of the house watching as past Jack skated on the frozen ice. "I'm fourteen and Emma is nine" Jack said knowing what was going to happen.

_~~~~~~~~~ Jack skated off of the ice and took his skates off; he walked bare footed up to the house. When he got to the front door he heard shouting. He dropped his skates and ran in, his mother was cowering by the table and Emma was holding her cheek tears flowing freely as she lay by the stairs. Jack ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before running in front of Emma as Roger was about to bring his fist down again._

_ "__I told you to stay away from her!" Jack said harshly, Roger was drunk again. _

_Jack held the knife up where his chest would be if he tried attacking. "That brat gets what she deserves!" Roger shouted drunkenly._

_"__That brat is my sister and no one deserves to be hurt" Jack replied calmly. _

_He could feel the fear radiating off of his mother and sister. Roger lunged towards Jack, Jack pushed the knife into Rogers chest. He stumbled back and looked at Jack in fear and shock before collapsing to the floor dead. Jack's eyes where empty of any emotion, he turned to his sister and knelt down pulling her hand away from her cheek he saw the bruise forming._

_"__You'll be fine" Jack whispered to her, she was crying._

_ "__Thank you Jack" she said gratefully._

_ "__Jack!" he heard his mother call, he turned around and approached her. _

_"__You killed him?" she asked shocked._

_ "__It went on long enough, do us all a favour and don't re-marry" Jack said. _

_"__Thank you" she whispered. Jack smiled slightly. ~~~~~~~~_

The memory ended and all four elder Guardians looked at the younger. "I did what I had to do, I'm not proud of it" Jack said.

"He deserved it" Bunny said. The next memory appeared and they were outside of Jacks house. The door was open.

"No!" Jack whispered "not this one" he said.

He saw the others look curiously at him "I'm sixteen, Emma is eleven. This is where I become a spirit" Jack said.

_~~~~~~ "Be careful!" Jacks mother called as Jack and Emma walked out of the door. _

_With a laugh Jack said "we will" Jack and Emma walked up to the Lake and put their skates on, and then they went onto the frozen lake and began skating in the middle. _

"I have bad feeling, in belly" North said. _Suddenly the ice cracked around Emma, Jack and Emma stopped. Slowly Jack knelt down and took off his skates, throwing them to the side he stood back up ignoring the coldness in his bare feet._

_ "__Its okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me" Jack reassured. _

The Guardian's knew that past Jack was afraid but wouldn't show it in front of his sister.

_"__Jack I'm scared!" Emma said shaking as more cracks began to form where she was standing. Jack could sense her fear of falling in and he vowed to himself to not let her fall. _

_"__I know, I know" Jack said as he took a step forward but cracks appeared so he pulled back. "But you're gunna be alright, you're not gunna fall in. Uh- we're gunna have a little fun instead" Jack said. _

"Anyone noticed how he is saying 'you're' instead of 'we're'?" Tooth asked.

Sandy made an image of ice braking and a child falling in. "Sandy is right, one of them will fall in" Bunny said.

_"__No we're not!" Emma cried. _

_"__Would I trick you?" Jack asked already knowing the answer. _

_"__Yes! You always play tricks!" Emma shouted. _

_Jack laughed uncertainly "alright well not this time, I promise... I promise. You're gunna be fine... you're gunna be fine. You have to believe in me" Jack said. _

The other four Guardians froze at those words, the last time Jack would be believed in for 300 years. _Emma let out a sigh that sounded like 'ok'_

_ "__you wanna play a game? We're gunna play hopscotch, like we play every day!" Jack said enthusiastically._

_Emma smiled a little bit "it's as easy as- ah- one" Jack winced as cracks formed but pretended to lose his balance to amuse Emma._

_It worked and Emma laughed "Two" Jack said as he took another step._

_ "__Three!" Jack jumped onto thicker ice and picked up a long stick with a curved end. _

"His staff!" Tooth said.

"_Alright, now it's your turn. One" Jack said and Emma took a small step forward, she gasped in fear as more cracks appeared._

_She looked at Jack in fear "that's it, two" Jack reassured. _

_Emma took a bigger step this time and again the ice cracked more and she gasped again. "THREE!" Jack shouted as he hooked the staff around Emma and pulled her onto the thicker ice, this made Jack move to where she was. _

_Jack knew he would fall in "I'm sorry" he said to both her and Pitch who he spotted in the edge of the Forest. He fell in and cold attacked his body._

_ "__JACK!" it wasn't one voice he heard as he fell but two- Pitch's. ~~~~~~~~~~_

The memory ended. "You died to save your sister" North said.

"I said I would do anything as long as she was safe" Jack shrugged.

"So Manny chose you because you defeated your sister's fear with fun and saved her" North said piecing it together.

Jack just nodded. The next memory begins. "Wait this is where Pitch attacks Tooth palace" North said.

"Why do we need to see this one?" Tooth asked. No one had an answer.

_~~~~~~ Jack stood on a different platform to the Guardians and looked around for pitch. "I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The big four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck. Did you like my little show on the globe North? Got you all together, didn't I?" Pitch said appearing above them all, and then he disappeared as Tooth flew up to find him shouting_

_ "__PITCH! You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies." _

_Pitch's voice echo's around "Or what, you'll stick a quarter under my pillow!" he said as he appeared on a Pillar. _

_"__Why are you doing this?" North asked unsheathing his swords. _

_"__Maybe I want what you have! To be believed in." Pitch said. _

_Jack frowned, that was what he wanted too. Jack swore he recognised that Voice from somewhere and that person, Jack looked up to where Pitch was, He was pretty certain he recognised the name from somewhere too. _

"What were you thinking Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I recognised Pitch from somewhere before but I couldn't remember where. It was from before I died" Jack answered.

_Only Pitch's shadow was visible now "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch said as he became visible again, he was getting closer to the guardians. _

_Jack knew that Pitch was only trying to scare them. "Maybe, that's where you belong!" Bunny shouted, Jack saw Pitch appear underneath the four guardians._

_ "__Go suck an egg rabbit" Pitch said and disappeared again. _

_"__Hang on! Is that Jack Frost?" Pitch began excitedly._

"He was hoping that it really was me but then he realised a moment later that I didn't remember him, he knew I didn't have any memories of my past life so acted hostile" Jack explained at their confused look.

"I hate to say it but that must have been hard for Pitch" Tooth said.

_"__Since when where you all so chummy?" Pitch laughed. _

_"__We're not" Jack answered._

_ "__Oh good, a neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you but you must be used to that by now" Pitch said from behind Jack. _

All the Guardians winced "we're sorry Jack" North said.

"It's fine guys, really" Jack replied.

_"__PITCH! Come 'ere!" Bunny shouted as he hoped towards Jack and Pitch, Pitch disappeared and appeared again on a pillar. Tooth flew at Pitch screaming a battle cry but then a giant horse made from black sand came out of nowhere and Tooth stopped in shock and flew back down. _

_"__Whoa, hey, easy girl. Easy" Pitch said calming down the horse. _

_"__Look familiar Sandman, took me a while to perfect this little trick" Pitch laughed. _

_Sandy looked up at Pitch angrily. "Turning dreams into nightmares" Pitch said as he began stroking the sand horse. _

_"__Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more" he said still stroking the horse. "They smell fear you know" he continued. _

_"__What fear, of you?" Bunny laughed "no one's been afraid of you since the dark ages!" he continued. _

_"__Oh yes, the dark ages. Everyone frightened, miserable. such happy times for me, oh the power I wielded but then the Man in the moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light, lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Mean while everyone wrote me of as just a bad dream, oh there's nothing to be afraid of. There's no such thing as the Boogeyman but one day a little boy believed in me and accepted me and gave me the strength to carry on. Well now that's all about to change, it's your turn to not be believed in" ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The memory faded. "Oops, I didn't realise that I was giving him strength" Jack said.

"It does not matter Jack" North said.

The next memory came up "it's Easter" Bunny said looking guiltily.

_~~~~~ Jack flew into Sophie's room and put her into bed; he heard a thump and saw Sophie on the floor. Jack heard movement so threw a blanket on top of Sophie and flew off. "Jack!" a voice sounded as Jack was flying with baby tooth._

_Jack stopped and looked around "that voice, I know that voice" Jack muttered. _

_"__Jack" Jack flew towards the voice; it was getting louder._

_ "__Jack!" Jack landed in the forest and ran towards it, looking around desperately._

_ "__Jack!" he stops by an old wooden bed frame and baby tooth pulls on his hood trying to get him to leave. _

_"__Don't worry there's still time" Jack said and began breaking the bed frame with his staff. _

_"__Jack" the voice called, Jack jumped down the hole and baby tooth followed. When Jack landed he began looking around the old cave type place, baby tooth was desperately trying to get Jack to leave._

_ "__Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth come on. I have to find out what that is" Jack said._

"It's his memories calling to him" Tooth realised.

_Jack looked around in the room he ended up in and saw hundreds of cages full of little tooth fairies. Jack flew from cage to cage making sure they were all alright. "Keep it down. I'll get you out of here just as soon as I-" Jack got cut off by the voice._

_"__Jack!" Jack looked down and saw huge piles of teeth canisters. _

_"__Jack" the voice called. _

_"__As I can" Jack whispered, he flew down into the piles and started searching for his. Baby tooth squeaked desperately. _

_"__Looking for something?" Pitch asked, Jack turned around and all you could see was Pitch's shadow on the wall. _

_Jack shot some frost at it and chased after Pitch. "Don't be afraid Jack" Pitch laughed as he began walking across a bridge in his lair. _

_"__Afraid? I'm not afraid of you" Jack said as he followed Pitch across the bridge. _

_"__You never where, but you are afraid of something" Pitch replied. _

_"__You think so huh?" Jack asked confused about the first statement. _

_"__I know so, that's the one thing I always know" Pitch said as he stopped and looked at Jack. _

"Pitch had to think about my fear, he knew my past one was losing Emma but wasn't sure about my one as a spirit" Jack explained as they got confused as to why Pitch had a faraway look.

_"__People's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you" Pitch laughed at the end. Jack suddenly got crowded by darkness and fell through it, he landed with a thump on the floor and fumbled for his staff. _

_"__Most of all you're afraid you will never know why" Pitch said, Jack got up and ran around looking for Pitch. _

_"__Why you? Why where you chosen to be like this?" Pitch mocked as his shadow appeared next to Jack. _

_Pitch stood in front of Jack now "well fear not, for the answer to that is right here" Pitch held out Jack's tooth canister. _

_"__Do you want them Jack? Your memories" Pitch asked. _

_Jack reached out but hesitated and dropped his arm _"why?" Tooth asked.

"You'll find out" Jack replied. Jack knew Pitch was disappointed that Jack wouldn't take his memory box because Pitch was desperate for Jack to remember him.

_Pitch laughed and disappeared, Jack ran back to where the tooth fairies were. Pitch's shadow appeared on the wall next to Jack "everything you wanted to know in this little box" Pitch coaxed. _

_Jack ran after Pitch's shadow and Pitch laughed "how did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone. You want to grab them and fly off with them but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think" Pitch said _the elder Guardians looked at Jack in surprise.

"you were?" Bunny asked surprised.

Jack nodded. _Pitch's shadow's where circling Jack now "you're afraid of what they will hold" Pitch continued. _

_"__Well let me ease your mind about one thing, they'll never accept you, not really" Pitch said, his shadow's still circling Jack. _Jack knew the Guardian's would never accept him, especially now that they knew his past with Pitch, but it reassured him to at least trick himself into believing they would.

_"__STOP IT! STOP IT!" Jack shouted, Pitch appears in front of Jack._

_ "__After all you're not one of them" Pitch said. _

_"__You don't know what I am" Jack shouted, his staff pointed at Pitch._

_ "__Of course I do! You're Jack Frost the boy who gave me the strength to carry on. I know your past Jack, you trusted me once" Pitch said, Jack lowered his staff confused._

_He couldn't be that boy Pitch spoke about. Pitch threw the tooth canister at Jack "see how the guardians react to the mess you made then look at them, you'll see where you truly belong!" Pitch said and disappeared into the shadows, Jack ran after him but fell straight through, he tried to run back but a wall was in his way._

_ "__BABY TOOTH!" Jack cried. He turned around and noticed all of the smashed Easter eggs._

_ "__Happy Easter, Jack" Pitch's voice said. _

_"__No!" Jack whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~_

The memory ended "I'm sorry mate" Bunny said.

"It's fine" Jack smiled.

"Jack what happened when you left?" North asked.

"I went to Antarctica and Pitch found me there he told me to look at my memories and I refused, then he offered me to join him well I'm sure you'll see how that turned out next." The next memory came up and it was the Antarctica one.

_~~~~~~ "We should never have trusted you!" Bunny shouted, Jack's fist tightened around his staff and he took off into the wind._

_Jack ended up in Antarctica, he ran to the edge of a glacier and tried throwing his memory box off the edge but he couldn't do it. Sighing he looked at it "they never really believed in you Jack, I was trying to show you that" Pitch said from behind Jack, Jack threw some frost at him and Pitch blocked it with nightmare sand. _

_"__Have you looked at your memories?" Pitch asked him._

_ "__No! It doesn't matter about who I was! What matters is who I am" Jack shouted._

Jack now could see the hurt look on Pitch's face and felt bad. _"Of course it matters! The Guardians don't care about you and the moon left you alone for 300 years. I understand you Jack" Pitch said. _

_Jack threw some more frost at him and he blocked it again "you don't understand anything!" Jack shouted._

_ "__No? I don't understand what it's like to be cast out" Pitch threw nightmare sand towards Jack and Jack had to roll to avoid it. Jack then flew into the air and threw ice at Pitch who blocked it with a wave of nightmare sand._

_Jack looks around for Pitch "to not be believed in" Jack turned around and saw Pitch behind him un-armed. Jack held onto his staff but didn't shoot. _

_"__To long for a- a family" Pitch continued. _Jack realised how hard it must have been for Pitch to say that after all when Jack was mortal Pitch thought of him as his son, now they were still close but not like they used to be.

_Jack lowered his staff "All these years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like and now I see I was wrong." Pitch said and Jack completely lowered his staff._

"No mate, it's a trap!" Bunny said.

"Actually it wasn't. He was being completely honest" Jack replied. The four Guardians looked at him surprised.

_"__We don't have to be alone Jack, I believe in you and I know children will too" Pitch said hoping to win Jack to his side. _

_"__In me?" Jack asked disbelieving. _

_"__Yes. Look at what we can do" _it was then that the four oldest Guardians noticed the huge sculpture made from Ice and nightmare sand it was truly a terrifying sight. Jack just realised how pretty it was and realised Pitch was right that cold and dark go well together but not fun and fear.

"_What goes better together than Cold and Dark?" _The Guardians cut off the memory.

"Milk and cookies" North said.

"Spring and Easter" Bunny said.

"Floss and teeth" Tooth said.

"Pitch was right about the cold and dark thing but fun and fear don't go well together" Jack stated.

_"__We can make them believe, we'll give them a world where everything- everything is-" Pitch stumbled for the right words._

_ "__Pitch Black?" Jack offered._

_"__And Jack Frost too, they'll believe in both of us" Pitch reassured. _

_"__No they'll fear both of us and that's not what I want, now leave me alone" Jack said and began walking off. _

Jack noticed Pitch's hurt look and realised how much he hurt pitch when he died and when they met again, Jack decided to apologise to him when they got out of here. _"Very well you want to be left alone, done, but first" Pitch said and Jack froze at the sound of squeaking. _

_Jack turned around "Baby Tooth!" he cried, Jack pointed his staff at Pitch._

_ "__The staff Jack!" Pitch demanded "you have a bad habit of interfering, now hand it over and I'll let her go" Pitch continued. _

_Jack looked from baby tooth to his staff and back again. Pitch tightened his fist and baby tooth squeaked in discomfort, sighing Jack lowered his staff and flipped it around offering it to Pitch. _

_Pitch took it with a smirk _"you saved her!" Tooth cried hugging Jack.

Jack flushed blue with embarrassment. _"Alright now hand her over" Jack said with his hand out._

_ "__No" Pitch said "you said you wanted to be alone, so be alone" Pitch finished. _

_Baby tooth dug her sharp nose into Pitch's thumb, Pitch let out a cry of shock before throwing her over the edge of the glacier. Pitch grabs Jacks staff with both of his hands and snaps it over his knee. Jack screams in pain _

Jack now noticed Pitch wince at the sight of him in pain and knew Pitch wasn't happy about it. _Pitch threw nightmare sand at Jack and it pushed him off of the glacier. Jack landed with a thud at the bottom, Pitch looked over the edge and with a laugh dropped the two useless pieces of Jack's staff down with Jack and left. _

_Jack groaned in pain and lifted his head out of the snow, he saw baby tooth and crawled over to her "you alright?" he asked, she nodded. _

_Jack sat up and leaned against the ice. "Do you think Pitch was right? Do I really have a past with him?" Jack asked her. _

_Baby tooth snuffled into his hoodie pocket and pushed out the tooth canister; Jack held it and looked at it then baby tooth. Baby tooth nodded her head in a reassuring way and slowly Jack put his finger on the middle diamond. _

All the Guardians saw was a bright flash "we've already seen the memories so we don't need to see them again" Tooth explained.

There was another flash and the memory continued _Jack was in shock "P-Pitch and I we used to be close, h-how? I had a sister I saved her from our step dad; I saved her from the ice. I cured her fear by making it fun. My centre is fun. But why do Pitch and I have a past? Does Pitch want it to stay that way?" Jack asked baby tooth, she just shrugged and tweeted. _

_"__Talk to him? Are you mad?" Jack asked. _

"Wait you understand my tooth fairies?" Tooth asked Jack shocked.

"Only baby tooth, why?" Jack replied.

"No one can understand them but me" Tooth answered. Jack just shrugged.

_Baby tooth squeaked and tweeted again "but what if he kills me or something?" Jack asked, Baby tooth tweeted reassuringly. _

_Jack nodded "you're right we have to get out of here" Jack answered. _

_He picked up the two halves of his staff and put them together; he closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a blue flash and the staff was whole again, Jack flew out of the Glacier with baby tooth in his pocket and flew to Pitch's lair. ~~~~~_

The memory ended. As the next memory started all the Guardians knew that they would all change because of these memories. The next memory took them all into the darkness of Pitch's lair

_~~~~~ "Come on let's go!" Jack shouted as he opened up one of the bird cages. _

_The baby tooth fairies chirped depressed "you can't fly?" Jack asked._

_They shook their little heads. Jack turned around and saw Pitch's globe, he flew over to it and saw there were only 5 lights left. 4 lights left. 3... 2...1. One light left! Jack flew to it. _

_"__Jamie!" he said and flew out of Pitch's lair. _The Guardians were now inside of Jamie's bedroom and could see Jack outside of the window.

_Jamie was talking to his stuffed bunny "okay, you and me are at what they call cross roads. I've believed in you for a long time, my whole life in fact. I just need a little sign to say that it wasn't a dream" Jamie said to the rabbit. _

_"__Anything, anything at all" Jamie said quieter. He watched the stuffed rabbit for a minute then dropped it to the floor. _

_"__I knew it" he sighed and fell down onto his bed. Jack made frost appear on Jamie's window and drew an Easter egg, Jamie looked up and saw as Jack began drawing a bunny. Jack concentrated on the rabbit and it became 3D. _

_The rabbit hoped about in Jamie's room as said boy looked on in shock. The rabbit then burst into tiny bits of snow and as a bit landed on Jamie's nose he said "Jack Frost" Jack was shocked. _

_He was standing in Jamie's room now "did you just-" Jack broke of not wanting to get his hopes up. _

_"__Jack Frost" Jamie said again._

_ "__He did! He said my name" Jack said excitedly. _

_Jamie turned around and faced Jack, Jamie's mouth opened. "He said my name. Wait can you hear me?" Jack asked, Jamie nodded._

_ "__Can you-can you see me?" Jack asked excitedly. _

_Jamie nodded again "he sees me! He sees me!" Jack said happily and he did a back flip._

_ "__You made it snow!" Jamie said _

_"__I know!" Jack said excitedly _

_"__In my room!" Jamie said full of shock. ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The memory faded and this time it stayed black, all the guardians turned to Jack. "You kept him believing" Bunny said surprised, Jack just nodded.

"You got your first believer by keeping him believing. Ironic no?" North said.

"Guardian's the next memory will be the first time Jack checks up on Pitch. Do not shout at Jack at the end and do not blame him, for he had only just learnt about his past" a deep but kind voice said, it was the moon. All four original guardians turned to look at Jack curiously as Jack began to get worried. The next memory started.

_~~~~~~ Jack was by the crooked old bed that guarded the entrance to Pitch's lair, he could hear the screams and shouts of Pitch. Why did he feel this way? It was in the past, they where enemies now. Jack knew that but he had to make sure Pitch at least didn't get destroyed by his own Fearlings. _

_With a great sigh Jack flew down the hole. As Jack landed on the ground he could hear the screams getting louder, plans whizzed through his mind about what to do. Jack began walking towards the screams, trying not to be afraid so as not to alert the Fearlings. Finally the winter spirit reached the source of the screams; Pitch was on the floor being mauled by fifty or so Fearlings, his screams echoed off of the walls and his arms and legs where flying around in pain trying to push the Fearlings away. _

"That must have been horrible" Tooth said almost feeling sympathetic for the nightmare king.

Sandy made symbols of a nightmare, then Jack and then a question mark; he was saying what will Jack do? "It was a stupid idea but it worked" Jack simply replied shaking his head.

_Jack couldn't believe he was going to risk his neck for Pitch but it was the only plan that might work "HEY! You big ugly horses come and get me!"Jack shouted, as one all fifty nightmares looked at Jack. The winter spirit knew that they would need some encouragement so he let some of his fear escape his body- that did it. All fifty nightmares galloped after him, Jack cursed and flew as fast as he could. _

Bunnymund hit Jack lightly on the head "stupid idea frostbite, they're faster than you" he said.

"Never knew you cared" Jack said jokingly. _Jack flew and flew as fast as he could towards the exit, the sun was coming up so it should burn the Fearlings. Jack screamed as one of the Fearlings snapped at his ankle, he shook of the nightmare it brought with it and urged the wind to go faster. _

_Finally Jack made it out of the hole, the Fearlings didn't have time to change course because they were all so close together and so close to Jack. They all burned to nothingness when they stepped out of the hole, when Jack was certain that the last one was destroyed he checked his ankle. Blackness was spreading up his leg in a snake-like way, it was travelling fast but Jack wasn't sure what would happen other than nightmares. _

Sandy made an image of Jack, then Jack asleep with nightmares, then Jack ill and finally Jack dead. "Jack what stage did the bite get to?" North asked as he looked at Sandy's pictures worriedly.

"Nightmares, then Pitch found out that I got bitten so reversed the effects. I'm perfectly fine" Jack replied.

"Told you that was a bad idea" Bunny said.

_Jack sighed and hoped nothing bad would happen, he flew back down the hole and found Pitch again. Pitch was unconscious and twitching in pain, as Jack neared he could see hundreds of cuts and bruises from the Fearlings. _

_Jack laid his staff on the ground and put one of his hands over the top of a cut, closing his eyes Jack focused on making a thin layer of frost over it to heal it quicker and to stop the pain. When Jack removed his hand all that was left was a thin red mark and the remainder of the frost, both would vanish within a few minutes. Jack continued to do this until there were only the three deep ones left._

"Why'd you heal him Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"I already saved him I wasn't going to let him suffer his wounds when I could heal them easy enough" Jack replied.

"You gave him a chance to return sooner Jack" North said.

"I know and I regretted it when I left but with my past and how much Pitch had helped me, I couldn't let him suffer" Jack answered.

_Then Pitch woke up but Jack didn't pay any attention as he put his hand over the first deep cut on Pitch's leg and closed his eyes, he felt Pitch shiver as the cold reached him but ignored it "why are you helping me?" Pitch asked as he watched Jack heal him. _

_"__I'm sorry I didn't believe you about my-our past. You used to be like family to me, I couldn't just stand around knowing you where being attacked by your nightmares" Jack responded as he put the final layer of frost on the first one._

_Jack carefully removed his hand and a thicker than the smaller cuts red mark was there- that one would go in about an hour. Jack moved onto the next big cut "you didn't know I don't blame you" Pitch said, wincing as the cold hit him again. _

_"__But I blame me" Jack said. _

_Pitch was quiet until Jack moved on to the last cut "Jack, we could still be family" Pitch said._

_ "__We are on different sides Pitch, I'm a guardian now" Jack responded sadly._

_ "__But we don't have to be" Pitch replied, Jack looked away from the cut and at Pitch._

_ "__Remember when I was 13 and you asked me to live with you? I said no because I couldn't leave Emma alone. I don't want children to be afraid of me and more importantly Emma wouldn't want children to be afraid of me, I can't join you Pitch" Jack said. _

"That took guts, standing up to him like that when you where alone" Tooth said.

"I knew he wouldn't do anything, I meant what I said guys; I won't ever join him" Jack said.

The other four guardians looked relieved at that information. _Jack removed his hand from the final cut and again there was only a red line, Pitch sat up when Jack finished but stayed on the ground in front of Jack. _

_"__I understand why you don't want to join me. Your sister was special and I looked over her when you fell through the ice, she never saw me though. You are right when you said that she wouldn't want children to be afraid of you but can we at the very least be... friends" _the memory cut off there.

Bunny screamed "no! We must know the answer!"

"Um Bunny? I'm right here" Jack said.

The guardians landed with a thump back in North's office and every one turned to Jack. Sandy made an image of Jack and Pitch, and then two hands together and a question mark- are you two friends?

"Yes, I agreed. I won't fight him but I won't fight with him either" Jack answered.

"B-but Jack, when he returns we will need you!" Tooth cried.

"I will only intervene if it gets to out of hand but other than that you are on your own with Pitch I am sorry" Jack said, and with that he flew out of the window and wouldn't be seen until the next month's meeting.

A/N. So what do you think? was it any good?


End file.
